


Candy And Rings

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cute, Engagement, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a surprise for his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy And Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if engagement cards exist and i'm shitty at writing cards

What does one get a former trickster, pagan god, all powerful arch angel for Valentine's Day a former trickster, pagan god, all powerful arch angel who could have anything and everything he wants at the snap of his fingers?? Well the answer was simple the answer was candy. So on his way home to the bunker Sam stopped at the nearest Biggersons to buy his boyfriend some candy.

Sam walked into Biggersons grabbing a basket as he does and walks down to the candy isle and just simply grabs whatever he can get his hands on and throws into the basket and then goes to get a card. It takes Sam awhile but he finally finds the right card to give Gabe it's not to schmoopy and it's not to funny and smiles as he throws it into the basket. Sam also picks up some boxes of chocolate and two bags of hot cheetos before going to check out his basket almost over flowing with goodies.

Sam walks to the the nearest open check out line and pays for all his stuff using the credit card the Gabe gave him last year and then makes his way out of the store and back to the car hoping that when he gets back to the bunker that Gabe isn't there yet. When Sam pulls his car up to the bunker he finds the impala gone but there are lights on Sam stops his car and grabs his stuff and then gets out of the car and makes his way up to the bunker and unlocks the door and calls out for Gabe as soon as he walks into the door 

"Gabe??"

"Gabe baby are you home??"

Sam gets no response so he smiles and then makes his way to his and Gabe's bedroom putting the candy and cheetos all over the bed and then signing the card and adding it to the mix before going into the library and calls Gabe 

"Gabe! Gabe baby could you come here??" Sam calls out 

He hears a firmilar fluttering of wings and is soon face to face with his boyfriend 

"What's up sammich??" Gabe asks 

Sam leans forward and kisses Gabe on the lips 

"Happy Valentine's Day"

Gabe smirks "Um is that today??"

"Is it is!"

"Did you get me anything??"

Sam gasp and clutches his chest in mock hurt (Something he learned from Gabe)

"I can't believe you think i'd forget my favorite boyfriend!"

"What ya get me??"

"Follow me"

Sam starts of towards the bedroom and Gabe follows him and once they arrive at the closed bedroom door 

"Ready for your surprise??"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now open the door!"

Sam smiles and then opens the door and flicks on the light Gabe steps into the room and his eyes widen at the spread all over the bed

"Holy mother of dad! Moose how could you!"

"You don't like it??"

"No!"

"Oh"

"I LOVE IT!!"

"You do!".

"YES!!"

Gabe then jumps into Sam's arms and the two fall too the ground and Gabe uses his grace to pin Sam to the ground and kiss him 

"Umf! Gabe what about your presents??"

"Later!"

"There's a umf! Card!"

"Later!"

"Gabe i..."

Sam is cut off by Gabe reattaching his mouth to Sam's 

After awhile Sam somehow manages to get Gabe's mouth off his 

"Gabe if you don't get off me i'm gonna eat all your candy!"

"You wouldn't!"

Gabe looks legitimately horrified 

Sam laughs "Of course i wouldn't!"

"Then why'd you say that!"

"I want you to get off me"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just aroused" 

Gabe gets off Sam and then helps him off the floor 

"Can i have my card??"

"Of course!"

Sam walks over to the bed and picks up the large red envelope that the card is in and hands it to Gabe 

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Can i read it out loud??"

"I'd love you to"

Gabe opens the envelope and pulls out the card and starts to read 

-Your sweet, your funny your kind, and your caring   
and you love me with all your heart and i love you with all of mine  
I hope we spend all our lives together will you marry me??

Love Sam-

Gabe lowers the card and when he does he finds Sam down on one knee a box with a ring in one hand 

"Where'd you find it??"

"Biggersons but it took me awhile to"

"I love it! But i'd rather you asked me!"

"Alright! Gabriel the arch angel will you marry me??"

"Yes!"

Sam then slips the ring onto Gabe's finger Sam stands up and Gabe wipes some tears form his eyes 

"I love you moose!"

"I love you too Gabe!"

THE END


End file.
